Delay in Love is Dangerous
by ChenLin21
Summary: Biasanya kau akan sebal kalau ada istilah 'Delay'. Ya, sebuah penundaan. Penundaan untuk mengatakan bahwa diriku, Oh Se Hun, mencintai pemuda beijing bernama Xi Lu Han sesama pencinta bubble tea. Hidupku seperti penguntit dirinya yang sudah lama ku cintai. EXO Pair : HunHan slight ChanBaek. One Shoot. Humor slight Romance.


_"Meeting in the beginning of parting"_

Aku mengenal pemuda pirang itu. Dia adalah seniorku di kuliah, selain itu dia juga mengambil jurusan sastra korea. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dirinya, hingga aku menemukan dia di situs _ulzzang_ yang cukup _booming_ apalagi di kalangan anak muda. Ia selalu mendapatkan like paling banyak dan membuatnya menyanggang posisi pertama. Sebelum-sebelum ini memang aku adalah model majalah yang tidak begitu terkenal, jadi aku mempopulerkan diriku di situs _ulzzang _tersebut dan aku berada di posisi kedua. Awalnya, aku sebal dengan pemuda itu yang menghalangi kepopularitasanku, walau akhirnya aku tertarik dengannya.

Karya tulis di blognya, membuatku luluh padanya. Ia banyak menulis cerita pendek dari yang mengenai pertemanan sampai percintaan. Aku sejak dulu memang tidak menyukai yang namanya membaca buku mau itu novel atau bahkan novel. Karena itu membuat mataku lelah. Tetapi tidak untuk karya tulisnya, dia memberikanku suatu pesan setiap tulisannya. Terutama mengenai cinta karena baginya para kaum adam yang tahu dan kapan ia akan jatuh cinta. Dan saat aku tahu diriku jatuh dalam sumur cinta-nya.

"Se hun…"

Aku menoleh kearah asal suara baritone itu. Ya, yang memanggilku itu adalah Park Chan Yeol. _Chanyeol_, biasaku panggil begitu ini sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak aku duduk di SMP. Ia memiliki senyum yang khas, membuat banyak _yeojya_ jatuh hati padanya. Dari zaman ia SMP hingga sekarang, ia memang selalu populer di kalangan gadis-gadis. Namun dasar orang tidak peka, dirinya tidak pernah menyadari jika ia itu salah satu _namja_ yang paling diincar oleh semua penghuni kampus.

"Oh, _hyung_…" sahutku, "Ada apa ?"

"Kau sedang apa ? tadi kucari dirimu !" tanya namja dengan rambut hazel-nya itu.

"Ani—Aku tadi habis beli bubble tea di sebelah," jawabku.

"Sehun-ah… Jangan terlalu banyak minum manis nanti diabetes, lho" Chanyeol memperingatkanku.

Ini lagi. Bubble tea tidak akan bisa membuatku meninggal, tewas seperti tikus got yang memakan racun bukan ? Aku malas berdebat mengenai bubble tea dengan Chanyeol. Setiap diriku membeli bubble tea, ia selalu mengusik kalau Cappuchino lebih enak dari bubble tea. Sesekali kukutuk dia mati karena over caffein, dan setelah kupikirkan kedua kali lebih baik jangan.

Jika dia mati, siapa yang mau berdebat denganku.

Aku masih menatap sinis, mulutku mulai gatal ingin ku timpa dirinya dengan fakta-fakta bagaimana enaknya bubble tea ketimbang cappuchino miliknya. Selain enak, bubble tea mempertemukan aku dengan seniorku yang ku ceritakan sebelumnya.

Xi Lu Han, namanya.

Ia selalu membeli bubble tea rasa taro akan tetapi ia lebih banyak memesan _Hot chocolate_, jika cuaca sedikit sejuk. Sebelum ia meminum bubble teanya, ia selalu mengocok minumannya. Jarang ada yang menemaninya membeli bubble tea. Sesekali beberapa pemuda cina menemaninya, namun tidak pernah minum bersama. Apakah ia berpikiran sama dengan Chanyeol ? Sebegitu parahnya bubble tea ? Ah, semasa bodo pada persepsi orang-orang.

_Cos' bubble tea, I can meet my mate._

* * *

.

.

.

**Title : Delay in Love is dangerous**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : Se Hun, Xi Lu Han, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Humor, Fluff**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : Content of sho-ai, for those don't like. Please don't read it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Masih belum kau kejar juga si Lu Han itu ?"

Aku membalas dengan tatapan 'diamlah-sebelum-ku-tusuk-mata-mu-dengan-sedotan'. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, seolah-olah mengerti maksud tatapanku. Aku tahu ia lelah melihatku yang selalu melihat Lu Han dari jauh. Oh, aku juga lelah kalau boleh jujur. Lelah menjadi _stalker_nya, baik itu di _social media_ seperti di_ twitter_ maupun di kampus. Okay. Soal _twitter_, aku memang ingin memfollownya, ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai sedikit dari separuh atau seperempat _privacy_-nya. Masalah di kampus, aku naik bus ke sekolah dan memang kami satu jurusan dengan jadwal yang sama. Kesimpulannya aku dapat mengamatinya dari sela-sela penumpang di bus. Statusku **hampir** mendekati seperti seorang _stalker_. Hampir, saudara-saudara.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti di ambil orang lain lho…"

Aku menatapnya. Oke. Dia tidak sedang bercanda. Chanyeol pun kembali menegukkan _cappuchino_-nya. Anak ini, apa dia bisa tidur dengan rutinitasnya meminum kopi setiap hari. Atau sudah kebal ?

"_Ya_ ! Respon omonganku tadi…" Aku terlepas dengan lamunanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Ya, kalau sudah takdirnya, ya sudah."

Ia mulai gemas denganku, bisa ku lihat raut mukanya dan kedua tangannya mencubit dua belah pipiku. Dia mulai sebal dengan diriku yang terlalu santai. Bagaimana tidak, aku saja selalu ber-masa bodo-ria dengan apa yang di sekelilingku. Tidak peduli timpalan pujian atau timpukan ejekan orang lain. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pusing menghadapi teman yang serba tidak mau tahu, seperti diriku. Ia sudah berkali-kali mendengus kesal dengan jawabanku. Kecewa dengan cerita cinta temannya. _Datar_. Tidak ada _ending_ jelas, bahkan presentase untuk _happy ending_ itu tipis sekali.

Sadar tidak sadar, ya begitulah kenyataannya.

"_But look at your own mirror_, hyung" kataku sebelum kembali menyedot bubble teaku.

"Huh ? Apa maksudmu huh ?" gerutu Chanyeol, mulai gemas denganku yang semakin tengil.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda menghampiri meja kami. Ia tersenyum setelah ia menemukan seseorang yang ia ingin temui. Aku tahu jawaban siapa yang ia cari. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

_"Channie sunbae," _

Chanyeol mendongak, raut wajahnya berubah berseri-seri. Layak bolam lampu yang menyala terang. Memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya bak model pasta gigi. Aku kembali menoleh ke asal suara alto itu. Sudah kuduga, Byun Baekhyun. Ya, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Chanyeol berseri-seri selain voucher cappuchino gratis. Pemuda ini memang satu angkatan di atasku, hanya saja kami satu jurusan yaitu _Performing of Art_. Alasan aku mengenalnya, karena ia adalah junior Chanyeol di klub basket dan pujaan hati Chanyeol. Sama ironis denganku, tetapi tidak separah diriku. Chanyeol sudah lama menaruh hati pada pemuda pemilik suara tertinggi di angkatannya. Awal ceritanya ? Ya, seperti cerita cinta pada umumnya.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama. _

* * *

Mereka bertemu di _coffee shop_ dekat kampus, ketika itu Chanyeol tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas _hot Latte _salah satu favoritnya pada saat itu. Aku melihatnya, tawaku meledak. Lalu, laki-laki itu datang dan menyodorkan satu papaer cup ukuran regular.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya, "ini untukmu, kebetulan aku dapat voucher _buy 1 get 1_ tadi—". Chanyeol masih berada di alam lamunannya, masih menatap kagum pemuda di depannya.

"—Sayangnya, Ini sebenarnya _Hot Cappuchino_, bukan _Hot latte,_" lanjutnya.

Chanyeol masih mematung di tempat yang sama, tampaknya sang _cupid_ sudah menancapkan panahnya di kepala Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai otaknya tidak dapat mencerna perkataan _namja_ berwajah manis itu. –Tambahan, _namja_ pengguna eyeliner. Lucu sekali.

Aku kemudian mendecak kesal, dan menyenggol Chanyeol keras.

"Apa ? Apa ?!" akhirnya, otak pemilik rambut _hazel_ ini terbangun dari alam sadar. Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau bisa berhenti dengan kekonyolanmu.

Jika, aku menjadi lelaki ini, sudahku siram dengan _Hot Cappuchino_ dan meninggalkan wajah Chanyeol kepanasan. Dan tidak untuk _Namja_ manis ini, dia malah terkekeh dengan tingkah konyol dengan Chanyeol. _Hm, not bad_. Ia kembali menyodorkan paper cup itu dan kali ini ia meraih tangan Chanyeol agar si bodoh itu dapat mengenggam paper cup itu dengan baik.

"Walau ini bukan _Hot Latte_, Tolong di terima, Chanyeol _sunbae_" _namja _itu memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Matanya terbelalak. Hm ? Bagaimana ia tahu nama Chanyeol ? Apa jangan-jangan dia salah satu _fans_ Chanyeol. Akhirnya, ia pun berpamitan kepada kami dan pergi.

Saat itu otak Chanyeol langsung berjalan lancar dan berkata dengan suara keras, "Hei ! Aku belum tahu nama-mu ! Dan Terima kasih untuk _Hot Cappuchino_-nya !"

Ia menoleh dan tertawa, "Aku Byun Baekhyun ! Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan, Chanyeol _sunbae_!"

Lalu ia menghilang dari pandangan kami berdua. Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat temanku bertemu dengan jodohnya yang di awali dengan bukan secangkir _Hot Cappuchino_ tetapi satu paper cup ukuran small. Namun kembali lagi, _It's just a small little things called love_. Dan ditambah, aku lah saksi kejadian itu.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke sini, Baekkie" goda Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun hanya mengigit bibirnya pelan, dan menggeleng-geleng. "Ani—Tadi aku berencana untuk makan siang, saat ku lihat _sunbae_ di sini. Aku menghampirimu,"

Chanyeol menggangguk mengerti. Dalam anggukannya tersirat kekecewaan kecil, ia pasti mengira jika Baekhyun mencarinya, ternyata tidak. Aku tersenyum sinis, senang melihat dirinya frustrasi seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ku menertawakannya. Hanya saja, aku masih punya sifat manusiawi.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, m-maukah _sunbae_ menemaniku makan siang ?" katanya.

Ia memejamkan erat-erat matanya, takut-takut penolakan dari sang _happy virus_ ini. Oh. Aku mengerti sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menarik perkataanku tadi. Ternyata cerita cinta-nya tidak seironis milikku. Aku akui aku kalah. Hanya saja, apa Chanyeol peka ? Dia hanya orang konyol yang berotak lamban. Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengurusi kisah cinta mereka. Sudah cukup.

"YA ! YA ! YA !" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, alhasil _Hot cappuchino_-nya jatuh mengenai celana-nya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam diam. Pertama, Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya bagai menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Baekhyun. _Well_, memang bukan pernyataan cinta. Kedua, _Hot Cappuchino-_nya tumpah. Terakhir, Cairan panas itu mengenai celana-nya. Itu semua sempurna membuat Chanyeol yang selalu konyol, makin terlihat konyol. Selamat, Chanyeol. _May God Bless You_.

"Aduh, Panas !" rintih Chanyeol seperti cacing kepanasan.

"_Sunbae_, Kau tidak apa-apa ?" lirih Baekhyun kuatir.

"Ya, Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau bawa celana cadangan ?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol memangku dagunya, "Kurasa aku punya celana jersey di loker,"

"Baiklah, setelah _sunbae_ mengganti celana. Kita ke _coffee shop_ sebelah," ujar Baekhyun.

"Lho ? Tidak jadi, makan siang di kantin ?" Chanyeol menggambil _paper cup_ yang jatuh tadi.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin minum _Hot Cappuchino_, mungkin dengan sepotong _cheesecake_ atau _sandwich_. Bagaimana ?" Baekhyun kembali memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Ide bagus !" balas Chanyeol membawa ranselnya dan _coat_-nya.

Dan mereka berdua meninggalkanku seorang diri. Jika Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, pasti ia akan menarik Chanyeol dariku. Memang sih, kadang-kadang si pemilik senyum malaikat itu menyapanya. Ya, kenyataannya hampir tidak sama sekali. Banyak kemungkinan kalau Baekhyun menganggapku sebagai _rival_. Oh, demi apapun aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan orang konyol, sekonyol Chanyeol.

Setidaknya, sebatas teman masih boleh-boleh saja.

Aku mengunyah beberapa _chewy topiaca_ Bubble tea-ku. Kenapa kisah kopi di sebelah sana lebih mulus dibanding kisah bubble tea versiku. Aku mendecak kesal. Aku iri dengan pertemuan awal mereka, ketimbang dengan pertemuan sebelah mata. Sudahlah, kalau memang tidak jodoh, ya, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Permisi... Apa disini kosong ?" tanya pemuda membawa troller.

Aku mendongak malas, dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Ya Tuhan. Apa kau mendengar doaku barusan ? Oh. Pemuda beijing yang sudah lama kutunggu-tunggu ini ada di hadapanku. Demi apa pun, aku bersumpah ini suatu mukzijat itu nyata. Oh Sehun, Berhentilah untuk berkomentar. Jawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya, boleh saja..." jawabku sambil melirik sekeliling area kantin.

Aku cukup mengerti. _There's no space_. Kukira dia … Ah, sudahlah. Hampir saja aku besar kepala karena Lu Han mau duduk denganku. Ia pun meletakan troller-nya di meja, dan duduk tepat di depanku.

"Emm… Aku tidak sedang mengganggumu, kan ?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga nggak ngapa-apain." Ujarku singkat, "_Just have your time_."

Ia tersenyum dan menggangguk senang. Sebelum makan, ia berdoa untuk mensyukuri apa yang ia makan hari ini. Ku lirik menu makan siangnya adalah sepiring _mapo tofu_ yang terkenal pedas dan segelas air. Setelah ia berdoa, ia mulai menyantap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Apa dia tidak kepedasan ? Bahkan pernah Chanyeol mencobanya, dan dengan hebohnya ia mengatakan lidahnya mati rasa. Karena aku punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi, aku mencobanya sesendok. Alhasil, aku menegukkan botol airku dengan cepat. Itu pun belom cukup. Entah apa yang di taruh oleh ibu kantin sampai bisa pedas seperti itu.

"Bagaimana dia tahan rasa pedas itu ?" bisikku pelan.

Pemilik rambut _chestnut_ itu mendongak ke arahku. Apa aku mengatakannya dengan suara keras ? Rasanya tidak. Aku yakin suaraku kalah dengan suara cempreng milik meja sebelah.

"Masa sih ini pedas, padahal ini enak tahu …" balasnya, tersenyum.

"... Hm, benarkah ?" kataku setengah tidak percaya.

Ia mengambil sedikit mapo tofu-nya dan hendak menyuapiku. Hei, hei. Tunggu dulu. Apa ini. Kenapa jadi adegan ekstrim seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika ini akan terjadi. Demi _neptunus_.

"Ayo buka mulutmu ~" perintahnya lembut.

Seperti alibaba membuka goa dengan kata-kata rahasia, mulutku terbuka dan ia memasukan tahu super pedas itu ke dalam mulutku. Ugh. Aku segera mengirimkan perintah pada jemariku untuk meraih cepat gelas bubble tea-ku, dan menyeruput tehnya. Menahan pedasnya mofu

Ia terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Sayang sekali, tampaknya kau tidak suka yang pedas-pedas ya…" ia memberi komentar.

Aku menggangguk pelan-pelan, menyeka keringatku perlahan. Mengeluarkan napas panjang. Untuk ke depannya, aku tidak akan pernah makan makanan sialan ini. Lidahku berdenyat-denyut menahan pedasnya, sedikit berdesis. Ini jauh lebih pedas dari yang sebelumnya. Tanpa kusadari, airmataku mengalir. Duh, ini memalukan.

Ia terdiam, "Maaf… Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Masih menahan pedas.

"… Tunggu disini ya … Jangan kemana-mana !" katanya langsung lari ke counter kantin membeli minuman.

Dengan cepat, ia memberikanku sebotol _Jasmine tea with sugar_. Kutegukan teh itu, dan ajaibnya itu meredakan rasa pedasku. Aku merasa lega bisa melewati masa neraka itu. Astaga.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Sudah jauh lebih mendingan," jawabku cepat.

Hening.

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa."

Hening.

"Aku—Aku Xi Lu Han … Kau ?"

"Oh Se Hun…"

Hening.

"Jurusan apa ?"

"Jurusan _Performing of Arts,_ semester 2."

"Wah ! Adik kelas !"

Aku menggangguk.

Kemudian kami berdua terdiam. Ia tidak melanjutkan acara makannya, aku hanya menatap ke luar jendela. _Canggung_, kata yang paling tepat untuk suasana hari ini. Maka, giliranku untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Lu han…"

Ia mendongak.

"Aku menyukai karya tulismu," pujiku.

Matanya terbelalak, seakan matanya berbicara. _Bagaimana kau tahu _? Ia menatap curiga, seakan aku ini _stalker_.

"Aku sudah lama tahu tentang dirimu lewat blog-mu," jawabku jujur, "Aku pembaca setia-mu… Kau ubah diriku yang sebelumnya sama sekali tidak menyukai membaca, aku mulai suka membaca terutama karya tulismu."

Ia tersipu, "Terima kasih. Aku terinspirasi kepada seseorang. Orang itu membuatku bisa menulis itu semua…"

Aku terdiam, merasakan nyeri di dadaku. "Kau menyukainya ?"

Ia menggangguk malu.

Jawabannya sudah jelas. _Ending_-ku sudah jelas. Aku menghela nafas perlahan-lahan. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Tenang, Oh Se Hun. Jangan kau tangisi ceritamu ini. Kau terlambat. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain. Sudahlah, sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. _Indeed, It's too much delay_. Terlalu masa bodo.

"Semoga kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, suatu saat." Kataku.

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku untuk bisa mengatakan itu. Aku ingin menangis. Jadi inikah akhir aku dan dia ? Sudah ? _Is it finished, Very well_.

Ia tersenyum senang. Dan aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyuman yang ada di wajahku.

"Ah ! Gawat ! Aku harus kembali ke kelas !" Lu Han berdiri dan segera mengembalikan troller-nya ke counter kantin.

Ia berjalan kembali, "Se hun-ah. Gomawo. Karena kau sudah membaca karya tulisku,"

Aku menggangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya, "Senang bisa mengenalmu ..."

_Terlambat._

"Kapan-kapan kita minum bubble tea bersama, ya ?"

_Too much delay._

"Ah ! Apa _line_-mu biar ku add..."

_Should I build the barrier ?_

"_Sunbae..._"

"Ya ?" jawabnya.

"Bukankah kau ada kelas ?"

"Wah ! Benar ! Kalau begitu, _see you around_, Sehunnie !"

Lalu bagaikan angin, ia hilang dari pandanganku. Kututup kedua mataku dengan telapak tanganku, menutup agar tidak ada yang bisa melihat butiran-butiran kecil yang jatuh dari mataku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menangis. Lucunya, yang kutangisi adalah karena cintamu tak terbalas.

_'Tetapi apa kau benar-benar ingin melepaskannya, Oh Se Hun'_

* * *

Sekarang sudah bulan november, kawan. Tidak ada perkembangan antara aku dan pemuda beijing itu. Aku juga mulai tidak menemui bayangannya—menghindar lebih tepatnya ataupun melihat timeline twitter miliknya. Bahkan, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu-waktuku dengan melatih skill dance-ku. Karena banyak agensi atau semacam organisasi seni tari ingin merekrutku sebagai bagian dari mereka, setelah aku lulus nanti. Aku mulai bosan dengan keseharianku—Ah, jangan lupa aku juga mengecat rambutku yang dulunya berwarna coklat _hazel_ menjadi pirang.

_Seperti dunia tanpa cinta—Itu menurutku._

Ruangan drama room, ruangan latihan rutin para mahasiswa jurusan _Perfoming of Arts_ atau juga ruang dimana aku bisa melepas penakku dari kebosananku. Aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku dengan menari daripada duduk diam di kelas. Lebih memilih membuang emosi lewat tarian ketimbang harus berdebat hingga mengeluarkan urat-urat leher. Lebih baik menari daripada menangis. Akhir-akhir ini memang banyak sekali lagu sedih bertempo cepat menjadi playlist untuk tarianku. Ditambah, aku jarang makan siang dan langsung pulang ke rumah atau justru mengunjungi toko CD. Berat badanku menurun, aku sedikit lusuh. Seperti orang tanpa harapan. _Yeah, a hopeless man_. Ini salah siapa ? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ? Itu kata ibuku.

Tidak ada.

Ini hanya diriku saja. Hanya tidak mau berjuang dalam kisah cintaku. Dan aku tahu kisah cinta kedua orang tuaku begitu romantis, dan berakhir sempurna layak yang mereka inginkan. Membuahi seorang anak laki-laki yaitu aku dan mendirikan keluarga yang harmonis. Kenapa aku tidak kursus dengan mereka saja ? _Tidak_, ini cerita cintaku. Tentu saja, versiku sendiri. Hanya saja. Lu Han, ia sudah menyukai orang lain. Itu semua karena _it's too much delay_.

Hari ini karena para senior ingin memakai drama room, jadi aku pun mencari tempat yang sepi untuk melepas peningku. Dan saat ku turuni anak tangga, tepat di depan mataku ruangan perpustakaan. Mungkin, ada bagusnya aku meluangkan waktuku di perpustakaan. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam, memasuki bilik-bilik rak buku mencari buku-buku yang membuatku tertarik.

Ya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku ambil. Tetapi terkadang manusia juga _just judge from the cover_. Kuselipkan telingaku dengan earphoneku dan menikmati alunan musik sambil membaca buku. Lama kelamaan, kepalaku mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Aku mencoba untuk tetap bangun. Namun, apa daya. Aku terjatuh dalam tidur.

_Kriiiiing ~_

Bunyi serta _virbate_nya ponselku membuatku membuka mataku. Aku menaikan kepalaku dari meja kantin. _Oh, Shit_. Aku ketiduran. Pasti ini karena kemaren malam aku bermain game online hingga larut malam. Kuraih ponsel-ku dari kantong jaketku, kulirik layar ponselku dan ada pesan line dari Chanyeol.

_****__**Park Chanyeol : Aku resmi jadian dengan Byun Baekhyun**_

Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Padahal, aku memang jarang tersenyum. Ya, aku tidak pernah tersenyum lembut dan banyak diantaranya hanya senyum licik atau sinis. Tetapi aku senang bisa mendengar kalau cerita cintanya berakhir bahagia.

**Oh Se Hun : Selamat, bung. Rayakan dengan secangkir ****_hot chocolate._**

** Park Chanyeol : Okay ! **

** Park Chanyeol : Hey ! Bagaimana dengan dirimu, Oh Se Hun ?**

Aku menatap kosong layar ponselku. Pertanyaan ini begitu memilukan. Tetapi, memang benar perkataannya dulu. _Mungkin_, ia sudah di ambil orang. Siapa ? Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku sudah menyerah. Lelah. Hatiku begitu lelah. Sia-sia rasanya. Benar, aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Tetap saja.

_"Oh Se hun ?" _

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. _Damn_. Itu si pemuda beijing itu. Sial. Kenapa aku bisa bertemunya di saat aku sedang tidak tenang seperti ini.

"Argh ! Aku bisa menemukan dirimu ! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tahu ! Ternyata kau mengecat rambutmu ? Astaga ! Padahal aku lebih suka dirimu yang dulu ! Mana rambut coklatmu ?" katanya panjang lebar.

_Ia mencariku ?_

"Kan katanya mau beli bubble tea sama-sama ! Kau jahat !"

_Oh iya. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar janji saat itu._

"Pokoknya sebagai gantinya, kau harus mentratkirku !"

Ia mulai cemberut di depanku.

Entah aku malah tertawa lepas, mendengar perkataannya. Kenapa aku tertawa. Sudahlah, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melupakannya. Tampaknya aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Hanya dia lah yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas seperti ini, tersenyum tulus padanya. Hanya dia seorang.

"Kenapa malah ketawa ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Sungguh lucu _namja_ yang satu ini. Memang ini terlalu cepat, tetapi, ya sudahlah. Aku menarik tangannya, hingga wajahnya dekat denganku. Kukecup pelan bibirnya. Dan, anehnya, ia memberikan balasan. Kulepaskan ciuman kami dan menatapnya. Wajahnya merona.

"Lu Han, sebenarnya aku…"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Lu Han, aku menyukaimu… tidak, aku mencintaimu, walau aku tahu aku terlambat."

"Aku juga …"

"Eh ?"

Ia tersenyum senang, memelukku pelan. "Karena kau adalah inspirasiku dibalik semua karya tulisku. Saat aku menulisnya, aku membayangkan dirimu. Sadarlah, aku sudah mencintaimu saat aku pertama kali melihat dirimu di kedai bubble tea. Aku sengaja mendapat shift yang sama dengan shift-mu, agar setiap pagi bisa dapat melihatmu di bus,"

"Jadi …"

"Apanya yang jadi ?" ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku ?"

Ia memukul bahuku pelan, "Haruskah aku mengulangi semua perkataanku tadi, Oh Se hun ?"

Aku terkekeh, "Dengan senang hati, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Ugh. Dasar."

* * *

**_—It's start well and end well , even it's too much delay._**

**_It's not good to delay your love._**

**_Too Dangerous._**

**FIN**


End file.
